My Little Minecraft
by Shafer
Summary: Rainbow Dash was just practicing her sonic rainboom, and Steve was just... surviving. What would happen if an accident occured and Rainbow Dash was teleported to the land of Minecraft?
1. Seperate Worlds

"WHOOSH!" The clouds suddenly disappeared into little fragments of what they were, spreading out across the blue sky. It looked like a short rainbow was shooting through the sky, but every pony in Ponyville knew it was actually Rainbow Dash.

After her experience in the Young Fliers Competition, she can now easily do the legendary Sonic Rainboom, as she was practicing now. "Go Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie shouted, Followed by, "You can do it sugar cube!" from Applejack.

As Rainbow was gaining speed, her mane was flying backwards and her mouth was hanging wide open from the G-force. Then the cone around her quickly began to tighten as she started gaining even more speed for the resulting Sonic Rainboom. "What's that gray cloud doing there?" asked Pinkie.

As Rainbow accelerated, she didn't notice the big gray mass that she was coming upon. When she got just a little closer, electric bolts starting sparking around her. "What's going on with her?" Applejack asked.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Rainbow questioned, she then started screaming as a giant rainbow mass exploded and quickly faded away. After shielding their eyes, Pinkie and Applejack stared up to where Rainbow had been. The only evidence that that had actually happened was the spot in the sky with no clouds.

At the same time, in another world familiar to gamers…

As Steve tucked in his blue shirt into his jeans, he grabbed his brand new bow and started off from his house and into the woods. "I've still got a few arrows in my quiver", he thought to himself, "Should be plenty."

He nestled in his makeshift blind, made of leaves, wood, and a wooden door on the back to complete it. As he was scanning the area in front of him, a chicken walked out into the clearing. But to only be scared away by a wild wolf.

He swore under his breath, but thought of an idea to try and tame that wolf. He still had 2 bones left, and he had plenty of bone meal at the house. Holding out the bone to him, the wolf came closer to him and was about to take the bone when something exploded in the sky.

Quickly, Steve looked up and saw a giant span of… rainbow? After that he heard screaming and a short rainbow flew into the ground just about 100 yards from him. Wondering what had scared off his soon to be friend, he set off to see what it was.

**If he only knew that he was about to meet someone from a different world, and would make another friend.**


	2. Crude Beginnings

_**Hey guys, I'd like to start off with thanks. Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoy the rest. I will make a schedule soon, but I'm busy on studying for finals so I'm just going to work on publishing a chapter at least once a week.**_

_**Anyway, leave some helpful reviews involving grammar, contradictions, or anything constructive and overall, enjoy.**_

"Huh? Where am I?" Rainbow said, as she was shaking the pain out of her head. She looked around for another pony, or just something to look at but all she saw were trees. She started to take to the sky to get a good look of things, but as she leaped off the ground she felt an immense amount of pain in her right wing. Looking down at it, she saw it was angled awkwardly and there was a big bruise.

"Am I in the Ever Free-Forest?" She thought. "Nah, it's too bright here" she figured. She was just getting up to look around when she heard something behind her.

_**Switching to Steve's Perspective…**_

Jumping out of the bushes, Steve pulled the string of his bow all the way to his back lip with ease and aimed at the light blue colored hors- wait a minute… It has wings? There aren't even any horses around here! It whipped around and faced him, and it had a startled expression on its face. That innocent face quickly took one of anger and the Pegasus charged at him.

Caught off guard, Steve fired an arrow but the Pegasus nimbly dodged it and rammed him in the chest, forcing him to fly back a couple meters and to drop his bow. With amazing speed, the Pegasus jumped to his side and placed a firm hoof to his chest. "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"What? You can talk?" Was all Steve could say." Caught off guard, the light blue colored Pegasus spoke again. "Um, yeah, I can talk." She said awkwardly. "Wait! Don't change the subject!" Steve exhaled in pain as the Pegasus pushed her hoof down harder. "Why were you trying to kill me!"

"I-I didn't know what you were! I didn't know what else to do!" "So you decide to shoot me then? Is that your solution to everything? Then I think I know what type of person you are!" Insulted, Steve shot back, "No! That is not my solution to everything! I'm more of a builder than a killer!" Rainbow raised an eyebrow at him and looked around in the increasingly dark forest. "I don't see any kind of artwork around here." "Well if we go back to my house, I can show you some of them, which isn't a bad idea right now. I don't want to be hugged by a creeper just yet." After a few moments of thought, Rainbow decided. "Alright, you seem honest enough. Not as much as my friend Applejack, but honest enough. Lead the way; I'll be right behind you. Just don't try anything, and I'll be taking that bow of yours!"

**And with that, they were off to find Steve's house to be home before dark.**

******_I will be making longer chapters, but I've been kept up with homework and studying lately, so I've been rushing so I won't keep people waiting. Don't fret, I will make them longer. (That's what she said)  
_**

"What's a creeper?"

"You don't want to know."


	3. A New World

_**Hey, this one's about 100 words longer, not too much but I'm still busy. Anyway, if I don't get some more views and reviews by the next chapter I'm probably going to put this story on hold. FYI, there will be action coming up soon, so wait for that.**_

"Well, here we are." Steve informed, while he and the Pegasus had just arrived at his home. "It's nothing much, but-"

"But it'll do!" What is her name anyway? "Before we do anything else, can I ask what your name is?"

"Rainbow Dash." She said tiredly, as she slumped to the floor. She then rolled on her side and sighed deeply, falling asleep.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Steve said as he took up his bow which Rainbow had dropped on her way in. Just as tiredly as Rainbow, he set his bow and quiver of arrows on top of his chest and jumped on his bed, snoring loudly.

Time: 1:26  
Name: Rainbow Dash  
Location: Flight School

"Now, on to the next subject: the Sonic Rain boom. This flying trick is legendary, most even believe that it doesn't even exist!" Bored out of her mind, Rainbow just stared out of the window in her flight school classroom. "Miss Dash, could you answer the question please?" Startled, Rainbow shot her head up. "Uh, what?" "Could you please answer the question?" Rainbow blushed, "he he, uh, what was the question again?" Sighing, the teacher continued. "What would happen if some pony did a sonic rain boom in a naturally made thunder cloud?"

"BOOM!" Rainbow jumped up into a fighting stance, ready for whatever was around her. Confused at the peaceful scenario, Rainbow asked herself, "What? Where am I?" As she looked around the room, she remembered everything that happened with the cloud, the...Human? And his house. Getting up, she thought that she would explore around for a little bit. The floor was made of pure wood, obviously refined, while the roof was made of some kind of stone, it looked as if the stone was retrieved and was just stuck onto the roof, not refined. The walls were of bricks, it looked like they had been through a lot, but still very stable. Window panes were also spread out along the wall. The entrance was guarded by a wooden door with a torch on either side. Now to the left of the house, there was a counter with a furnace and a table with some tools on it. On the other side of the house, there was a blank entrance leading to another room, which she went through now. It was a pretty simple bedroom, with a single bed and a chest off to the side.

After being finished with her investigation, she started towards the door and headed outside. The whole yard was almost empty besides a little farm of crops. The area around the house was just full of trees, a pretty thick forest. "Beautiful day for flying!" She exclaimed, and she leaped into the air; only to come crashing down. The burning pain in her wing was excruciating, the only thing she could do was to not burst into tears. Her wing was still crooked at an awkward angle, obviously broken. "Well, that's going to take more than a few days." She said painfully. Not being able to fly, she felt weak; it was what she was best at.

Just a moment later, she heard something rushing from the forest. "Who's out there?" Then she saw the man from the day before, and he had a stuffed backpack. "Don't worry, it's just me. Did you sleep long enough?" He teased. "I didn't get to sleep that long," Rainbow replied. "Some explosion woke me up." "So twelve hours isn't long enough?" Twelve hours? That can't be right, I couldn't have slept that long. "Well what was that explosion anyway?" The man's teasing manner vanished, turning into a manner of seriousness. "That was me almost getting killed by a creeper. That's starting to happen way too much" "You mean to say that you have the risk of dying every day here? Speaking of here, where am I?" Puzzled by the question himself, he said, "I actually don't know myself. All I can remember is that I woke up on a beach one day and that I had to fend for myself." "You mean you are the only one here?" "Besides the harmless animals and the dangerous mobs who try to kill me every night, yep." Still processing all of the information, she just had one more question. "What's your name by the way?" "Steve. And your name's Rainbow Dash, right?" "Yep." And as she finished thinking all of this through, she added, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."


	4. Dig Deep

After a brief lunch of steak, (and bread for Rainbow) Rainbow asked if Steve knew any ideas on how to get back to her own world. After thinking for a moment, he finally answered, "Well, how did you get here?"  
Rainbow explained about how she was practicing her sonic rain boom, which she had to explain more about. She eventually got to the part of the story where she performed the sonic rain boom inside a cloud and suddenly crashed into the ground here.  
"Well then why don't you just do another sonic boom?" Asked Steve. Annoyed, Rainbow answered.  
" It's called a sonic rain boom and apparently I need to do it inside a natural storm cloud and I haven't even seen a drop of rain yet, not to mention my wing." As she finished the statement, she held out her injured wing for Steve to see. "Well, that's going to take a while to heal. Hang on real quick."

He then got up and searched through his chest, but apparently didn't find what he was looking for, and slammed the chest shut. "Well if I had any golden apples, it would speed up the healing process by a bunch." Seeing the puzzled expression on Rainbow's face, he explained.

"A golden apple is, pretty simply put, a golden apple. Not only does it taste good, it speeds up the healing process on any wound on your body."  
"Then where can I get a golden apple?" Rainbow asked, suddenly alive with hope.  
"Well first I have to get an apple, which isn't that tough. But then I need to get some gold, and for that I need an iron pickaxe. I only have a stone one." After making plans to try and find some iron, they started packing the pickaxe and some food. Steve thought it would also be a good idea to pack his stone sword.  
"You can carry the sword, Rainbow. I need someone to cover my back while I'm working."  
Rainbow nodded in understanding, but still had a problem. "I can hold the sword in my mouth, but do you have a belt or something I can keep it in?"  
"This will do the trick," Steve said as he pulled a saddle out of his chest.  
"What, are you going to ride me?"  
"No, it's to hold the sword. Just put it in one of the straps." Rainbow nodded and did so.

After about twenty minutes of walking through the forest, they finally came across a cave.  
"So what are we looking for exactly?" Rainbow asked.  
"Well I'd like to find some iron so I can replace this pick. If I find extra I'll probably make a sword."  
"You can actually make that stuff? Sounds a little difficult if you ask me."  
"With a little practice, it's not too hard. The hardest part is finding the materials." After that discussion, they ventured into the cave.

After about five minutes, they had come across plenty of interesting stones. After passing another patch of stone with black spots on it, Rainbow couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. "What are those?" Rainbow asked, gesturing towards the spotted stone.

"That's just coal; I already have a ton at the house. Just igno- AH!" Startled, Rainbow looked over to Steve to see him kneeled down with an arrow stuck straight through his fore arm. Looking further down the cave, Rainbow heard a clanking of some sort, followed by an arrow shot into a rock next to her. With a short yelp, she jumped to the side, grabbed Steve and rushed him behind a pile of stone. Reaching with her mouth, she bit down on the hilt of the sword and brought it out of the makeshift sheath. As another arrow shot past the stone barrier, she rushed to the next closest rock and hid behind it. "Rainbow, maybe this will help!" Looking over to the source of the voice, Rainbow saw Steve toss a torch over the barrier he was behind and it flared next to... a skeleton? Satisfied that she had a target, she dashed to another rock that was closer to the enemy.

Peeking over the stone, she ducked just in time to see an arrow shoot straight where her head was. Seeing this as an opportunity, she vaulted over the rock, sprinted over to the skeleton, and she swung the sword with all her might in an upward cut aimed at its neck, but before the sword could strike, she heard a loud SNAP! She then saw the blade flew off the hilt that Rainbow was still holding. She watched in horror as her only weapon flew deeper into the dark, foreboding cave.


	5. Skeletal Horrors

_**You guys, I am so, so sorry for not posting this a long time ago. It's been done for a while, but I've been lazy since summer started and I have been more focused on video games than on my story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and tell me if this isn't long enough still.**_

Before the skeleton could recover from his near-beheading, Rainbow quickly hit the skeleton with the hilt of the broken sword, knocking it to the ground. With a powerful kick only a pegasus athlete could pull off, she kicked its temple and the skeletal head soared and hit the wall. Rainbow collapsed with relief, relief that she was still alive without a scra- wait! I forgot about Steve! She quickly rushed over to Steve's side, who was still clutching his left arm that had an arrow stuck through it, which was now at his side. "Did you pull the arrow out of your arm?" Rainbow asked, with amazement and disgust.  
"Yeah, it hurt, but it hurts more than to have to look at your arm with an arrow in it than to pull it out." He explained. "So, did you get that skeleton?"  
Rainbow sighed, and answered. "Yeah, no thanks to your sword though. When I tried to attack it the blade flew off."  
"It broke?" Steve asked with amazement. "I thought it would last a little longer. How did you kill it then?"  
"I just kicked it's sorry head off with my hooves! An athlete's hooves are more dangerous than a strong pony with a hammer!"  
Steve gasped, suddenly remembering the pickaxe. "Rainbow, the pickaxe! Where is it?"  
"I don't know, I thought you had it!"  
"Hurry, go look around where I got shot! I might have dropped it." Rainbow rushed over to the middle of the cave and searched for the pickaxe, eventually finding it next to a rock with some blood stains. "I found it!" She called out.  
"Good, now go find some iron ore, at least three! It looks like the coal ore but the spots are a pale color." Disgusted by the blood stains, Rainbow carefully bit the handle of the pickaxe and started deeper into the cave, coming upon the torch that Steve threw at the skeleton. Gently, but with enough power to get some distance, she kicked it with her front hoof, sailing it down the cold stone floor. It provided enough light for her to see the walls and she frantically searched for iron before she could get attacked again. "Coal, coal, more coal... Steve! I can't find any!" She eventually cried out.  
"Try digging deeper into the stone!" Steve's voice called out. She was slow to embrace the idea, because wouldn't the stone just fall on top of her? An arrow that shot into the rock next to her encouraged her and she took the pickaxe, shot it above her head and swung it back down as hard as she could on the rock in front of her. Seeing the small crater in the rock she left, she repeated the action until the rock was literally near dust. After hearing a bow string snap, she ducked under an arrow. Then she immediately got to work on the second rock and it had the same effect. She then scooted the torch inside the gap she made, spotting more ore. Is that it? Is that iron? She asked herself, as she looked at the ore of a pale looking material. It has to be! Immediately, she started to hammer the ore and she extracted it shortly. After finding three more, she decided it was enough. Rainbow quickly grabbed the materials, stuffed them into random straps on the saddle, and exited the gap in the stone she made. But some instinct told her to dash back inside. As she did so, she saw an arrow shoot straight past where her body had been. Rushing outside, she turned towards the direction of the entrance of the cave and sprinted. After hurling the pickaxe over her shoulder, she bit down on the back of Steve's shoulder and literally dragged him out into the moonlight, which had replaced the sun in the time they were gone. Finally allowing herself a moment to rest, she looked over towards Steve, who was now unconscious. She groaned as she figured out that she would have to drag him all the way through the forest full of deadly monsters, or stay here through the night... which also had deadly monsters.

Steve shot up with sweat covering his body, groaning because of the pain of the arrow that was shot through his arm. How long has it been? He looked out the window across from his bed.  
Wait, how am I in my bed? He excused the question after a minute of thought, and saw it was early in the morning, not even an hour past sunrise. He started to get up on his feet when he heard a deep, steady breathing not very far away. Leaning over the front of his bed, he saw Rainbow sleeping in way that made it look like she was walking and collapsed, which was probably what happened. He tip-toed around her, careful not to wake her up and he went over to his chest. Amazed, he saw that he had four iron ore. Now he could finally make an iron pickaxe, for Rainbow's sake and his own. He started towards the front door to collect more wood for his new pick.

Rainbow awoke to hear some sort of construction being done. It sounded as if something like a hammer banging on wood. Curious, she got up and went into the main room where she found Steve at the table next to the furnace. "Well, good morning. How early do you wake up anyway?"

Steve looked over his shoulder and replied, "Morning, and early enough I guess."

"What are you making?" Rainbow asked, walking over to his side. "Well when I'm finished, it should be a fine working iron pickaxe." He replied tiredly. He'd obviously been up for a while working on it. "With that iron you found, I already made a shovel and this pickaxe will be strong enough to mine gold."

"Which can get me home!" Rainbow finished. "In a way, but you still have to wait for a storm and you still have to do that rain-boom thing into it." Steve informed.

"Speaking of that," Rainbow started. "We still have to get an apple don't we? I haven't really seen any apple trees around here."

"Well it will be more difficult than simply picking an apple off of a branch. Apples in my world are hidden inside, so you actually have to tear apart some leaves to get one."

"I can do that." Rainbow said, determined. "Do you have a ladder or something?"

After walking to his chest, he came back with some separated ladder parts. "Use this." Steve said, handing Rainbow a few ladders. "Just plant those in the trunk of the tree and just climb up. You can do that while I'm working on this pick right?"

"Yeah, easy enough." Rainbow stepped out of the door way and into the blinding sunlight. After waiting for her eyes to adjust, she went up to the nearest tree, planted the ladders, and got to work.

**Meanwhile, back in Equestria...**

"Rainbow Dash!" A slight whisper broke the silence in Rainbow's cloud home in Equestria. Fluttershy slightly pushed the door to Rainbow's bedroom open. "Rainbow Dash, are you in here? Oh I hope she's ok." She said sadly after her unsuccessful search for Rainbow. She flew down to Pinkie and Applejack and told them she wasn't there. "Well where could that girl be?" Applejack questioned, still confused on what happened two days ago with the sonic rain boom. "Let's go ask Twilight, maybe she's seen her!" Pinkie suggested. "No I haven't seen her. Are you sure she's not just flying around somewhere?" The three of the ponies spun around, startled at Twilight's sudden appearance. "Woah there, where'd you come from Twi'?" asked Applejack.

"I was actually on my way to find Rarity, said she needed some help scheduling. But are you sure Rainbow's not just flying around somewhere?" Twilight repeated. "Yeah, Twilight! She's been gone for two whole days!" Pinkie replied.  
"Two DAYS? Not even Rainbow can fly for that long! When did she go missing?" Pinkie and Applejack explained how they were watching Rainbow do her famous sonic rain-boom, and how Rainbow flew into a storm cloud what looked like it was from the Everfree forest and suddenly disappeared. "Wait, did you just say she did a sonic rain-boom inside of a natural storm cloud?"

"Well, Yeah. Why, is that important?" Applejack asked with an eyebrow raised. "I just read something on that the other day, this is really bad!" Twilight then raced off from the direction she came. Puzzled, the rest of the ponies rushed after her.

"It says here that whenever a pegasus doing a sonic rain-boom goes through a natural cloud, the pegasus is transferred over to another location outside of Equestria." Still confused, Applejack asked, "You mean another country?"

"I don't think it means another country. I think it means a whole new world." Twilight answered. "So what should we do Twi'?" Applejack asked. "Well unless if we can get someone else to do a sonic rain-boom and go rescue Rainbow, she's stuck there." Just then, all heads in the library turned towards Fluttershy. Suddenly realizing why everyone was looking at her, she objected, "What? I can't do a sonic rain-boom. Rainbow Dash is the only pony to ever pull it off!"

"Well if you can't, then Rainbow is stuck wherever she is." Twilight tried. After a few minutes of deep thought, Fluttershy thought of a compromise. "Well, I can try. I don't think I can, but I can try." Suddenly, everypony in the room became hopeful that they could save their friend. "Spike, get us a book about sonic rain-booms. It's time to do some studying."


End file.
